The present invention relates to accumulation conveyors and particularly to accumulation conveyors that incorporate case stops to control the flow of articles across the conveying surface of the conveyors.
In order to control the flow of articles in a conveyor system, conveyor systems often incorporate one or more accumulation conveyors. The accumulation conveyors either slow down or stop the flow of articles over a preselected zone or predetermined location along the path of the conveyor system. In roller accumulation conveyors, the accumulation conveyor includes case stops or stops which are actuated to extend between the rollers above the conveying surface to limit or stop the movement articles conveyed on the conveying surface of the rollers. Typically, the stops are moved by mechanical linkages or the like which extend through the roller conveyor from below the conveyor to above the conveyor to thereby extend the stop to its extended position. Thus, the stops and their linkages increase the overall height of the accumulation conveyor and, hence, the space requirements for the accumulation conveyor, which often can create clearance problems in the field and, therefore, limits the flexibility of the accumulation conveyor. In addition, when conveying relatively heavy articles, the weight of the articles against the stop often causes the stop to bind in its extended position.
Consequently, there is a need for an accumulation conveyor which can provide a more compact arrangement and, therefore, reduce the clearance requirements for the accumulation conveyor. In addition, there is a need for a stop assembly that will exhibit less binding than stop assemblies heretofore known.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an accumulation conveyor with a low-profile stop assembly that controls the flow of packages across the conveying surface when actuated. Furthermore, when actuated, the stop member of the stop assembly is locked in position. In addition, the stop member is adapted to minimize binding even when articles are tightly pressed against the stop.
In one form of the invention, an accumulation conveyor includes a frame, which comprises spaced apart side frame members, and a plurality of rollers, which are rotatably supported between the side frame members. The conveyor further includes a stop member and an actuator. The actuator selectively moves the stop member between an extended position wherein at least a portion of the stop member is extended above the conveying surface for stopping one or more articles conveyed on the conveying surface of the rollers and a retracted position wherein the stop member is below the conveying surface. The actuator and the stop member are supported and positioned and substantially contained between the side frame members when the stop member is in its retracted position so that the actuator and the stop member form a low-profile stop assembly.
In one aspect, the actuator comprises a linear actuator, such as a cylinder or a solenoid, or the like. Preferably the actuator comprises at least one cylinder, such as a double acting cylinder.
According to other aspect, the stop member is pivotally mounted to one of the rollers, preferably an upstream roller. In addition, the actuator includes a pair of pivot arms, which pivotally mount the stop member to the upstream roller. For example, the pivot arms may be interconnected by a transverse member, with the actuator moving the transverse member to thereby pivot the stop member about the roller to move the stop member to its extended position.
In a further aspect, the actuator includes a wedge-shaped pusher, which has an angled cam surface that translates inner movement of the actuator into rotational movement of the pivot arms and generally vertical movement for the stop member.
In other aspects, the actuator and the stop member are uncoupled. In other words, the actuator simply pushes the stop member to its extended position. In addition, the stop member is locked in position when the actuator has moved the stop member to its extended position.
In another aspect, the conveyor includes a mounting plate, which is mounted to the side frame members, with the stop member and the actuator positioned and supported at or above the mounting plate wherein the stop member and the actuator are contained in the frame by the mounting plate. For example, side frame members may comprise channel members with bottom flanges, to which the mounting plate is mounted.
According to another form of the invention, an accumulation conveyor includes a frame, a plurality of rollers, which are rotatably supported by the frame, and a stop member. The conveyor further includes an actuator that selectively moves the stop member between an extended position, wherein at least a portion of the stop member is extended above the conveying surface of the rollers for stopping one or more articles conveyed on the conveying surface of the rollers, and a retracted position, wherein the stop member is below the conveying surface. When moved between its extended position and its retracted position, the stop member moves in an arcuate path with the stop member moving in the arcuate path in a downstream direction relative to the conveying direction when the stop member is moved from its extended position to its retracted position to thereby minimize binding between the stop member and the articles on the conveying surface.
In one aspect, the stop member is pivotally mounted to one of the rollers and, preferably, to one of the rollers upstream from the stop member. In a further aspect, the conveyor further includes a pair of pivot arms that pivotally mount the stop member to the upstream roller. Preferably, the pivot arms are interconnected by a transverse member, with the actuator moving the transverse member to thereby pivot the stop member about the upstream roller to move the stop member to its extended position. For example, the actuator may comprise a linear actuator, such as a cylinder or a solenoid or the like.
According to yet another form of the invention, an accumulation conveyor includes a frame, a plurality of rollers which are rotatably supported by the frame, a stop member, and an actuator that selectively moves the stop member between an extended position wherein at least a portion of the stop member is extended above the conveying surface of the rollers for stopping one or more articles conveyed on the conveying surface of the rollers and a retracted position wherein the stop member is below the conveying surface. When moving between its extended and retracted positions, the stop member pivots about an upstream roller from the stop member.
In can be appreciated that the present invention provides an accumulation conveyor with a low-profile stop assembly that results in a compact accumulation conveyor that minimizes the space requirements and simplifies installation process of the accumulation conveyor. In addition, the stop member is adapted to move away from, such as in an downstream direction, from the stopped article when moved to its retracted position to thereby minimize binding.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.